040315beausami
02:50 CA: Beau is floating down the hall, lost in his thoughts... 02:50 AA: Sami's marching down the hallway with determination in her eyes. 02:53 CA: Beau snaps out of his haze when he sees the sky blue color approaching him. "Oh, hello dear, are you feeling alright?" He drops to his feet... 02:54 AA: Sami stops, and blinks, caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Beau. "'Dear?'" 02:56 CA: "Yes, dear, is it alright if I call you that? I can call you something else if you prefer.."... 02:58 AA: "Well, I don't mind you calling me what you want me to, but it feels a little....old people-y." 03:02 CA: "Ah, yes, I see. Well, I'm sure I can think of a better pet name, just for you."... 03:03 CA: "But that is beside the point, are you alright? You didn't seem very happy."... 03:04 AA: She sighs. "I'm not. I just talked to Libby, and to be honest I'm a little pissed off." 03:06 CA: "Ah, I see, would you like to talk about it?"... 03:06 AA: "I don't know. Maybe." 03:07 AA: "I was mostly thinking of kicking some asses." 03:08 CA: Beau puts an arm around her carefully. "If it would help. you could kick my ass, but I'd rather you not go around hurting teammates."... 03:09 AA: "I didn't mean literally. You know I'm not that girl." 03:14 CA: "Yes, I know, but it never hurts to be careful." Beau leads her over to the door to the Queen's room. "C'mon, we can sit down, and you can tell me all about it."... 03:15 AA: "Oh, should we really be in the Queen's room though? I thought we said we were going to stay out till we got permission from your girls." 03:15 CA: "Ah, I talked to Miloko, I suppose we should go to the colonel's room then, until I talk to Rubi."... 03:16 AA: "I just left there..." Sami looks down the hall as if thinking of going back out, but turns back "...but it'll be nicer if I'm with you." 03:18 CA: "If you are not comfortable there, we can go where ever you please. What's important to me is that you're happy."... 03:19 AA: "Oh, Beau. You spoil me. Don't just do things because I want to. We can go to the Colonel's room." She takes his hand and leads the way. 03:24 CA: "You need to be spoiled a little, you've earned it." Beau follows, allowing himself to be lead. When they arrive at the room, he sits down, and pats the space next to him, inviting her down. "So, what happened?"... 03:25 AA: "Well, we were going to have those team memos, but Scarlet showed up and started trolling like she does, and some secrets got out and some tempers got flared and whatever. I think Miloko's pretty pissed at me for keeping the Darmok thing from her for example, and everyone knows about it now." 03:26 AA: "We started discussing the team layouts because Scarlet wanted Rilset and Acenia to be on the same team, and rather than just discussing it with me she decided to start shit, and everyone started arguing and the kids basically outright told me they don't trust me to make team layouts or suggestions for worlds." 03:27 AA: "So I sort of stormed out of there in a huff. In hindsight I guess I was being a little too sensitive, but it really hurt." 03:28 AA: "Told 'em they could handle shit themselves if they didn't trust me. And kind of gave up on the whole leadership thing. Doir even came by to try to talk me into not wussing out about it, but I was being stubborn." 03:30 AA: "So I was wallowing in my room feeling sorry for myself when Lily came by. Started telling me some secrets and then started yelling at me because of course she was going to yell at me, she's Lily." 03:30 AA: "And for a long time I just sat there and took it because she has every right to hate me." 03:30 AA: "But eventually....I just couldn't take it any more and started yelling back." 03:31 AA: "And I think I had an epiphany during all of that." 03:33 CA: "I see, and what did you see in your epiphany?"... 03:36 AA: "The reason she was saying all this stuff to me, the reasons he keeps coming back even though she claims to hate me and that she doesn't trust me and that she doesn't want anything to do with me?" 03:36 AA: "It's because deep inside she *wants* to believe in me again." 03:36 AA: "And I think maybe the rest of these kids do too." 03:37 AA: "So I can't give up now. No matter how depressed I'm feeling." 03:37 AA: "It's probably going to take a long time and they're going to make a lot of mistakes. So I have to still be here, steady as a rock, guiding those who will follow me." 03:40 CA: Beau smiles, folding his hand over Sami's. "This detirmination is exactly what these kids need. I believe in you. And in time, so will they."... 03:41 AA: "I'm glad you think so. Because I think I was nearly broken there for a little while." 03:41 AA: "I was all set to just 'retire' and kick back and watch the team fall apart around me because there was nothing I could do to stop it." 03:42 AA: "And there's still not right now. But maybe eventually there will be." 03:46 CA: "You have done much for them Sami, and they would be a lot more lost without you. If they cannot see that, I might just have to use my powers to show them."... 03:47 AA: "You don't mean like....manipulating them, do you?" 03:47 CA: "Of course not. Light shows the truth, and the undeniable facts."... 03:47 AA: "Oh. Well I guess I can't object to that then." 03:51 CA: Beau sighs, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Just remember you don't have to shoulder everything on your own."... 03:51 AA: "Yeah. Lily might have been right about that. Maybe I *am* being cocky by trying to shoulder it all myself." 03:52 AA: "I just....really hate the idea of being a burden to you guys. Or of making you carry my burdens for me." 03:53 CA: "And yet you carry ours."... 03:54 AA: "It's what I'm good for. You guys are all good at so much else, the least I can do is help you shoulder this sort of stuff." 03:54 AA: "I just hate making you guys worry, or making you have to be as sad or as scared as I get sometimes." 03:56 CA: "Sami, the thing that worries me most is when you begin to break under your stress. You're good for so much more than just being an emotional sponge."... 03:58 AA: "Pfft. You're just biased." 03:58 AA: She ruffles his hair. 04:00 CA: "I can and will write you an essay with cited sources."... 04:01 AA: "Hahaha. I seem to recall the last essay you wrote you had to get me to read the book for you first!" 04:02 CA: "Well this time, I actually like the source material."... 04:04 AA: "You are being so corny right now I'm almost certain you're trying to get into my pants." 04:04 AA: "And it's TOTALLY working, for the record." 04:07 AA: She kisses him on the cheek. "But I should probably go apologize to Milly first. And thank her for holding the team together when I freaked out earlier." 04:08 CA: Beau blushes, smiling. "Yes, being a leader comes before fun behind closed doors, I understand." He returns the kiss. "I will let you get back to work then, and I'll have that essay on your desk soon."... 04:09 AA: She laughs. "You don't have to do that! I know YOU think the world of me. But even you have to know you're slumming it a bit!" 04:12 CA: "If it's for you I will slum as much as I please."... 04:14 CA: "But you go, I will speak to you later." He kisses her on the cheek again.... 04:14 AA: "Okay. See you in a bit." Category:Beau Category:Sami